User talk:HankGuideDude
Visit Please visit Ideas for Stick Ranger Weapons to make a Ring idea. Rings are lv 1-2 and Halo's are Lv3-4 (I think) so please post an Angel Weapon Idea. Tabuu's Deadly Beams 03:28, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : I'm tired, so I can't think with rationality.... 04:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Battle (Any pet) VS Balos?User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 12:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : Karkat has been bored lately, so yea? 13:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) : Ok.Karkat VS Balos!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 13:33, May 21, 2011 (UTC) 3rd request Can you please make me a pet like Fralif but with the fire head and glowing like Fralif, please. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : Same species, same mutation, same style, different head and different color? 10:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes Wheel species, same mutation, same style, Fire head and Orange color. : ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 10:41, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Will make. 10:45, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't like when people clones my pets, even if I didn't make them. 17:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Me neither, but... what can I tell ya? 18:02, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::If you don't like cloning others pets, then don't do it. 19:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Who said about others when I was the only one who created it? 21:03, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Maybe you created the original, 21:11, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::But it still doesn't make any sense, since I created it and I made a copy of it... Of course that was just an irony, ain't it? :::::::: 21:16, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::I don't understand. 05:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::-facepalm- 12:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) New heads and species image removed. New species = Skater. New breeding combinasion = Stickman + Wheel = Skater. ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:49, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Whattabout My PC head? Don't see it on there...Lazzy teh Grape, A.K.A. Lazro 12:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) : The skater doesn't look bad at all. Will be adding the rest soon. 12:31, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::RAEG! I named Roller after a Roller-Skater. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::...without arms? Because Roller+Stickman fits better, but Stickman+Wheel sounds okay too... 20:59, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pipeworks Why is it gone? LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : Probably it was renamed or something... Another kind of Wikia glitch. The whole glitch case thing gets worse. And, may I ask you: Why would you need the pipeworks for? A Mario remake of some kind? 19:25, May 24, 2011 (UTC) 19:44, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Nah. Just another pet. I'm saving it so I can release it with a group as opposed to by itself. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh. Ok. 20:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Welcome message I heard many users think the welcome message is irritating. If you want to change it, go here (for logged in users) or here (anonymous contributors). And if you want to disable it completely, go here and replace it with @disabled. At least this page says so. 21:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : Sounds tempting... but I'm unsure about them. 21:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay. 05:26, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Letters in the level name how do you do the letters in the level name (these who are circled in red at the image)? have any program, or an site who have the letters to copy? please tell me. Francisco25 22:51, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : Alright. I used "Font Game" on Dan-Ball to type the text, using the liner to straighten the letters (repeated one more time), and using the "Print Screen" Button on the keyboard, I pasted it on Paint, and made sure that they had correct space pixels. Make sure to align the whole text from the top-left corner of the gray border excatly 4x4 pixels. Hope it helped. 23:02, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : : Thanks ^^, but I have another question, did you remenber at the other wiki when I answered you of the landscape creation site? I forget the name because my pc broke and your moon series page is not at that wiki to me find it, can you tell the site again? :B Francisco25 23:34, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: It is Justme2's Landscape Generator. 23:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Thanks, now I dont have any other question ^^ ::: Okay. If you have questions to ask, don't hesitate to talk to me and/or other admins around here. :) 23:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Seed center Shall I create it or not? ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 08:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Meh, go ahead, and lets see what happens. 09:02, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Merp. I need some pictures of random SR creatures that have backgrounds other than black. DON'T ASK WHY. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:23, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Can't you just copy/paste some pets and change the background color? ZoshiXProfileTalk 19:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) : Copy-paste? What kind of thing is this? Fresh pets coming out of my drive! Need I name them? 19:49, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. I was panicking. My project was just stalled and I have tomorrow and the weekend to finish, so n/m. LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 19:50, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh? You still need'em? 19:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wow, someone making a Treant! 19:53, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::Treant = Triumph? It was random... 19:55, May 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I might still need them. If not, we can sell them as posters in the market .D LDXD=D- Paladin of Hatred 20:04, May 26, 2011 (UTC)